Доктор Ноу
«'Доктор Ноу'Альтернативные русские названия: «Доктор No», «Доктор Но», «Доктор Нет»» ( ) — первый официальный фильм о Джеймсе Бонде, вышедший в 1962 году. Роль Джеймса Бонда исполнил Шон Коннери. Сюжет Пролог 190px|thumb|left|«[[Три слепые мышки»]] На острове Ямайка британский резидент Стренгвейз занимается поиском источника электронных помех, сводящих с курса американские космические ракеты, взлетающие с мыса Канаверал (штат Флорида, США). Незадолго перед очередным выходом на связь со штабом Стренгвейза и его секретаршу убивают трое киллеров-негров, известных как «Три слепые мышки». Тем временем агент секретной службы MI6 Джеймс Бонд играет в карточную игру баккара в лондонском клубе «''Le Cercle Les Ambassadeurs''» с Сильвией Тренч. В разгар игры Бонд получает сообщение о том, что его вызывает М. Бонд получает задание направиться на Ямайку, чтобы расследовать загадочное исчезновение Стренгвейза. Ямайка По прибытии в аэропорт его уже поджидает водитель, представившийся как мистер Джонс, но Бонд, позвонив в администрацию острова узнаёт, что никакой машины за ним не присылали. Сев в машину, они доезжают до укромного места близ пляжа. Бонд пытается допросить «Джонса», оказавшегося вражеским агентом, но тот успевает принять цианид и таким образом кончает с собой. 190px|thumb|right|Бонд, [[Феликс Лейтер|Лейтер и Куоррел]] Прибыв в здание администрации, Бонд выясняет, что Стренгвейз любил рыбачить вместе с местным рыбаком по имени Куоррел. Встретив Куоррела в доках, Бонд пытается выяснить у него подробности, но тот ничего ему не говорит. Проследовав за ним в местный бар, Бонд вступает в потасовку с Куоррелом и барменом, однако его неожиданно останавливает таинственный человек в очках, следивший за ним с момента прибытия. Им оказывается Феликс Лейтер, сотрудник ЦРУ. Бонд наносит визит к профессору Денту, последнему человеку, который видел Стренгвейза живым. Дент рассказывает, что образцы камней, которые Стренгвейз принёс ему, не представляли ничего интересного и он выбросил их. Однако Бонд с помощью портативного счётчика Гейгера исследует лодку Стренгвейза и узнаёт, что она радиоактивна. После ухода Бонда Дент направляется на остров Крэб Ки, где некто, чьё лицо остаётся за кадром, приказывает ему убить Бонда, подбросив в ядовитого паука в апартаменты. Однако Бонд, ложась спать, обнаруживает паука и убивает его. 190px|thumb|right|Бонд и [[мисс Таро]] На следующий день Бонд вновь направляется к губернатору острова, чтобы обсудить детали расследования. Уходя и кабинета, Джеймс обнаруживает, что секретарша губернатора, мисс Таро, подслушивала их разговор. Он назначает ей свидание, но в пути за ним устремляются в погоню киллеры—«слепые мышки». Погоня завершается падением автомобиля наёмных убийц в карьер и взрывом. В итоге Бонд прибывает к мисс Таро и после проведённого свидания её арестовывают по телефонному звонку Джеймса. База Доктора Ноу 190px|thumb|left|[[Хани Райдер выходит на пляж из моря]] Вскоре Бонд отправляется на загадочный остров Крэб Ки, которым владеет китайский миллиардер доктор Джулиус Ноу. На острове он знакомится с местной собирательницей ракушек Хани Райдер, нелегально посещающей остров. Вскоре их атакует бронеавтомобиль доктора, и Бонд вынужден сдаться. 190px|thumb|right|Бонд и Хани в логове доктора Ноу Доктор Ноу приглашает 007 на ужин и предлагает ему работать на С.П.Е.К.Т.Р. — террористическую организацию, возглавляемую Эрнстом Ставро Блофельдом. Джеймс отказывается, и его заключают в крохотную камеру без окон и дверной ручки. Он бежит через систему вентиляции и оказывается на ядерной электростанции, питающей систему перехвата ракет доктора. Бонд устраивает драку в реакторном зале, во время которой доктор гибнет, упав в реактор. После смерти доктора Ноу запускается программа самоликвидации острова и в последний момент Бонду и Хани Райдер удаётся сбежать оттуда. В ролях Bond - Sean Connery - Profile.jpg|Джеймс Бонд (Шон Коннери)|link= Honey Ryder (Ursula Andress) - Profile.jpg|Хани Райдер (Урсула Андресс) (озвучка — Никки ван дер Зиль)|link= Dr No - Profile.jpg|Доктор Джулиус Ноу (Джозеф Уайзмен)|link= Leiter (Jack Lord) Profile.jpg|Феликс Лейтер (Джек Лорд)|link= Quarrel (John Kitzmiller) - Profile.jpg|Куоррел (Джон Кицмиллер)|link= M (Bernard Lee) - Profile.jpg|M (Бернард Ли)|link= Q (Peter Burton) - Profile.jpg|Майор Бутройд (Q) (Питер Бёртон)|link= Moneypenny - Lois Maxwell - Profile.jpg|Манипенни (Лоис Максвелл)|link= Джон Стренгвейз (Тимоти Моксон, Доктор Ноу).jpg|Джон Стренгвейз (Тимоти Моксон)|link= Мэри Трублад (Долорес Китор, Доктор Ноу).jpg|Мэри Трублад (Долорес Китор) Sylvia Trench (Eunice Gayson) - Profile.jpg|Сильвия Тренч (Юнис Гэйсон)|link= Miss Taro Profile.jpg|Мисс Таро (Зена Маршалл)|link= Professor Dent.jpg|Профессор Дент (Энтони Доусон)|link= Jones (Reginald Carter) - Profile.jpg|Мистер Джонс (Реджинальд Картер)|link= Annabelle Chung (Marguerite LeWars) - Profile.jpg|Аннабель Чанг (Маргерит Леварс)|link= Pleydell Smith.jpg|Плейделл Смит (Луис Блаазер)|link= Sister Rose (Michel Mok) - Profile.jpg|Сестра Роза (Мишель Мок)|link= Sister Lily (Yvonne Shima) - Profile.jpg|Сестра Лили (Ивонн Сима)|link= Commissioner Duff Profile.jpg|Инспектор Дафф (Уильям Фостер-Дэвис)|link= Оружие и снаряжение История создания «Доктор Ноу» является первой «официальной» экранизацией романа о Джеймсе Бонде, хотя формально самый первый фильм о нём — «Казино „Рояль“» был снят ещё в 1954 году, а роль Бонда исполнил американский актёр Барри Нельсон. Тот фильм являлся лишь одной из серий телесериала «Кульминация!» ( ) и в то время история о Бонде не получила продолжения. thumb|right|Альберт Брокколи, Ян Флеминг и Гарри Зальцман В начале 1960-х годов вновь возникла идея экранизировать коммерчески успешные книги Яна Флеминга. Канадский продюсер Гарри Зальцман выкупил права у Флеминга, но сам не спешил приступать к съёмкам. В 1961 году Зальцман вместе с британским продюсером Альбертом Брокколи решили совместно снять фильм о Бонде. Для съёмок была зарегистрирована новая киностудия «Eon Productions».Kinopoisk: Как создавали «Доктора Ноу» Первоначально выбор пал на роман «Шаровая молния», но затем из-за конфликта с соавтором сценария Кевином Макклори по поводу авторских прав на эту книгу было решено изменить выбор в пользу «Доктора Ноу».45 фактов о первом фильме о Джеймсе Бонде «Доктор Ноу» — шестая по счёту книга о Бонде из написанных Флемингом. Бюджет Бюджет фильма составил лишь 1 млн. долларов. Кроме того, в процессе съёмок произошёл перерасход бюджета на $100 тыс. и возникли серьёзные опасения, что фильм не окупится в прокате. При этом на сооружение декораций было потрачено £14 тыс., а художник Кен Адам добился, чтобы на них было дополнительно выделено ещё £6 тыс. Создатели фильма были настолько ограничены в средствах, что даже автомобиль Sunbeam Alpine 1961 года, на котором ездит Джеймс Бонд, был взят в аренду в фирме по прокату машин. Подбор актёров thumb|right|Шон Коннери и Урсула Андресс на съёмках фильма Самым трудным для создателей был отбор актёров на главную роль — роль Джеймса Бонда. Рассматривались множество кандидатов, включая таких известных актёров, как Кэри Грант, Дэвид Нивен (примечательно, что Нивен впоследствии снялся в роли Бонда, но в неофициальной комедийной экранизации «Казино „Рояль“» в 1967 году) и другие. На роль Бонда после длительного отбора в итоге был приглашён британский актёр шотландского происхождения Шон Коннери. Сам Ян Флеминг поначалу не очень хорошо отнёсся к выбору Коннери на роль Бонда, но впоследствии изменил своё мнение. На роль главного злодея, доктора Джулиуса Ноу был первоначально приглашён Ноэл Коуард, но тот отказался со словами: «''Доктор Нет? Нет, нет, нет!» ( ). Также эта роль предлагалась двоюродному брату Яна Флеминга, актёру Кристоферу Ли, однако тот не смог принять участия в съёмках. В дальнейшем Кристофер Ли снялся в роли Франсиско Скараманги, главного злодея в фильме «Человек с золотым пистолетом» спустя 12 лет, в 1974 году. В конечном итоге роль основного антагониста досталась бродвейскому и телевизионному актёру Джозефу Уайзмену. На роль девушки Бонда, Хани Райдер без проб была утверждена швейцарская актриса Урсула Андресс уже после начала съёмок. Её реплики были переозвучены актрисой Никки ван дер Зиль из-за сильного акцента. Сам Ян Флеминг был тогда настолько поражён красотой Андресс, что в дальнейшем «дал» её внешность персонажу Трейси де Виченцо в своей очередной книге «На секретной службе Её Величества». Роль девушки, шпионящей за Бондом в аэропорту сыграла работница местной авиакомпании Маргерит Леварс. Режиссёр лично пригласил её, поскольку она являлась победительницей конкурса «Мисс Ямайка 1962». Также в фильме снялся её шурин — Реджинальд Картер в роли «мистера Джонса». Съёмки Режиссёром фильма стал Теренс Янг. Съёмки продолжались с 16 января по 30 марта 1962 года.IMDb.com: Данные о сборах и съёмках Фильм снимался на острове Ямайка и студии «Pinewood» в Лондоне. Самой первой отснятой сценой стал эпизод прилёта Бонда в аэропорт Кингстона на Ямайке. Премьера Премьера состоялась 5 октября 1962 года в Лондоне. В кинотеатрах США фильм был показан спустя полгода. Фильм ждал ошеломительный коммерческий и зрительский успех. Сборы составили почти $60 млн. по всему миру. Шон Коннери получил мировую известность, а «бондиана» стала одной из известнейших и культовых кинофраншиз в мире. Альберт Брокколи планировал заработать около $5 млн., но всё возрастающие цифры сборов предопределили решение о съёмках продолжения. Следующий фильм, «Из России с любовью», был снят в 1963 году. Музыка 190px|thumb|right|Обложка Монти Норман являлся композитором, написавшим музыку к фильму. Для музыки фильма характерно сильное влияние ямайских ритмов, в частности, калипсо. Фильм примечателен тем, что Джеймс Бонд единственный раз за всю историю «бондианы» поёт — песню «Under the Mango Tree». Оригинальный саундтрек был отдельно выпущен в 1963 году компанией «United Artists Records». Влияние Уже в самом первом фильме создателями были заложены те основы и «фишки», которые станут классическими как для самой «бондианы», так и для множества пародий и подражаний. Заставка thumb|right|200px|«Gunbarrel» Легендарную заставку под названием «ствол пистолета» ( ) придумал художник фильма Морис Биндер. Она действительно снималась через ствол настоящего пистолета. При этом в заставке снимался Боб Симмонс, дублёр Шона Коннери и это заметно при внимательном просмотре. Симмонс снимался в заставках первых трёх фильмов и только начиная с «Шаровой молнии» в ней начал сниматься Коннери. Тема Джеймса Бонда История создания знаменитой темы Джеймса Бонда, ставшей его «визитной карточкой», несколько запутана. Считается, что её сочинил Монти Норман. В дальнейшем для доработки мелодии и был приглашён композитор Джон Бэрри и именно его аранжировка звучит в фильме. «Бонд. Джеймс Бонд» Эта фраза впервые прозвучала из уст Бонда в сцене игры в баккара в клубе с Сильвией Тренч и также стала неотъемлемой частью всей франшизы. Спустя годы режиссёр Теренс Янг вспоминал, что сцена получилась столь ироничной, что даже вызывает непроизвольную улыбку у большинства зрителей. В итоговой монтаж был взят именно второй вариант, который придал этому эпизоду больше легкомысленности. В 2005 году выражение «Меня зовут Бонд. Джеймс Бонд''» вошло в список «100 самых известных фраз Голливуда», составленный Американским институтом кинематографии. Критика После выхода фильм получил смешанные отзывы от кинокритиков. Журнал «Time» назвал Бонда «''дерзким пройдохой, которому почти всегда удаётся казаться немного глупым''»Cinema: Hairy Marshmallow. Friday, May 31, 1963. Стэнли Кауфманн из журнала «The New Republic» заявил, что в фильме не чувствуется напряженности. Ему также не понравились ни игра Шона Коннери, ни оригинальный роман ФлемингаAnez, Nicholas (1 September 1992). "James Bond". Films in Review. 43 (9): 310.. Представители Ватикана также осудили фильм за обилие жестоких и сексуальных сцен (по тем временам), как и советские журналисты, по мнению которых Бонд олицетворял собой «капиталистическое зло»Pfeiffer, Lee; Worrall, Dave (1998). The Essential Bond. London: Boxtree. ISBN 978-0-7522-2477-0.. Всё это повысило интерес к картине у зрителей. В то же время Леонард Мосли из британской газеты «The Daily Express» высказался, что фильм является «''хорошим развлекательным, и даже сексуальные сцены безобидны''»Moseley, Leonard (5 October 1962). "James Bond flirts with death". Daily Express. London. p. 4.. Пенелопа Джиллиатт из газеты «The Observer» считала фильм «''наполненным самопародией''»Gilliatt, Penelope (7 October 1962). "Getting a laugh out of Bond". The Observer. London. p. 27.. Критик из газеты «The Guardian» назвал картину «''интересным и захватывающим триллером''»"James Bond v Dr. No". The Guardian. London. 8 October 1962. p. 17.. Спустя годы фильм получил иные оценки кинокритиков. В 1986 году Дэнни Пири писал: Пири описывает «Доктора Ноу» как «иной тип фильма» и отмечает, что «''оглядываясь в прошлое, можно понять причины такого ажиотажа''». В 1999 году фильм занял 41-ю строчку в списке «100 лучших британских фильмов за 100 лет» по версии Британского института кинематографии. В 2005 году Джеймс Бонд и фильм «Доктор Ноу» заняли третью строчку в списке киногероев по версии Американского института киноискусства"100 years series: 100 heroes and villains" (PDF). AFI 100 Years Series. American Film Industry.. Киножурнал «Empire» также дал Джеймсу Бонду второе место в списке киногероев"The 100 Greatest Movie Characters: 11. James Bond". Empire.. Журнал «Premiere» дал Бонду пятую строчку в своём списке героев"100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time". Premiere. Видео center|Официальный трейлер Награды и номинации * 1964 год — Премия «Золотой Глобус» наиболее многообещающей актрисе (многообещающий новичок) — Урсула Андресс. Разделила эту награду вместе с Типпи Хедрен («Птицы»). * 1964 год — награда «Golden Laurel» (Laurel Awards) 2-е место как лучший драматический, приключенческий фильм. * 1964 год — награда «Golden Laurel» (Laurel Awards) 3-е место — Шон Коннери. Интересные факты * На момент начала съёмок остров Ямайка являлся частью Британской империи, а в августе 1962 года, незадолго до премьеры, стал независимым государством. * Безымянный (на момент съёмок) пляж на Ямайке после выхода фильма получил название «Пляж Джеймса Бонда». * Белое бикини Урсулы Андресс, в котором она снималась в фильме, было продано ею в 2001 году на аукционе за £35 тыс. * Лондонский клуб «''Le Cercle Les Ambassadeurs''» существует на самом деле, однако съёмки проходили в павильонах студии «Pinewood». * Это единственный фильм, в котором во время титров не звучит песня, и один из двух без сцены перед титрами. * На базе доктора Ноу можно увидеть картину Гойи «Портрет герцога Веллингтона». В реальной жизни эта картина была похищена в 1961 году и похититель не был известен. Эта кража вызвала большой резонанс в британском обществе. Создатели фильма решили добавить эту шутку в фильм, приписав совершение этого преступления доктору Ноу, наделённому хорошим художественным вкусом. * Работника оружейного склада, который выдает Бонду его «Вальтер ППК» — Майор Бутройд. В следующем фильме «Из России с любовью» его роль исполняет Десмонд Льюэллин. Человек, снабжающий Бонда оружием, начиная с фильма «Голдфингер» (1964), навсегда будет известен как «Кью» — «Q». * Сильвия Тренч — девушка, которую Бонд встречает в первом фильме в казино, была придумана как сквозной персонаж на всю «бондиану». Она вновь появилась в картине «Из России с любовью» (1963), но потом её удалили из остальных сценариев. Тем не менее, Тренч осталась рекордсменкой — она единственная появилась сразу в двух сериях эпопеи. * После выхода «Доктора Но» в Италии, Ватикан издал специальное коммюнике, в котором выразил свое несогласие с моральными принципами, исповедуемыми в картине. * В основу романа «Доктора Но» лег сценарий к телефильму «Коммандер Ямайка», который Флеминг написал для ямайского телевидения. Главным героем там был тоже тайный агент, тоже по званию коммандер, который вступает в схватку с неким архизлодеем, живущем на неком острове. Но дело заглохло, и Флеминг превратил сценарий телефильма в книгу о Бонде. * Шон Коннери был выбран на роль Джеймса Бонда после того, как жена продюсера «бондианы» Альберта Р. Брокколи увидела молодого Коннери в фильме 1959 года «Дарби О`Гилл и маленький народец». Альберту Брокколи также понравился Коннери в этом фильме, особенно его впечатлила драка Шона с деревенским хулиганом в кульминационной сцене фильма. * Работники японского представительства студии «United Artists» неправильно поняли название фильма, прочитав его как «Dr.? No!» Японцы напечатали постеры с иероглифами, обозначавшими «Нам не нужен доктор!» Ошибку обнаружили в самый последний момент. * Знаменитую фотографию, где Коннери держит пистолет на уровне груди, пришлось переснимать в последний момент. «Вальтер ППК» забыли на студии. К счастью, у фотографа с собой оказался пневматический пистолет — с ним Коннери и снялся. * По опросу журнала Empire и Sony Pictures в 2006 году, Урсула Андресс (Ханни Райдер) была названа лучшей подружкой Джеймса Бонда из всей кино-бондианы. Сцена из фильма «Доктор Но», когда Андресс, подобно Венере, в белом бикини возникает из морских волн, стала еще в те времена культовой. Как только Ханни Райдер явилась очам молодого Шона Коннери в купальнике, то бикини стали мгновенно писком моды, а молодой шотландский актер — кинозвездой. Британский телеканал Channel 4 в 2004 году назвал эту сцену одним из самых возбуждающих моментов в мировом кино. * Так как Коннери панически боялся пауков, сцена с пауком в постели Джеймса Бонда была снята с помощью стеклянной перегородки, отделявшей актера от насекомого. Однако эпизод получился нереалистичным, и поэтому было решено переснять сцену с дублером Коннери Бобом Симмонсом. Симмонс говорил, что сцена с тарантулом, ползущим по плечу Джеймса Бонда, была самым жутким трюком, который ему когда-либо приходилось делать. * Одной из деталей интерьера логова доктора Но было окно-лупа, через которое можно было видеть морских рыб. В фильмотеке студии за день до съемок этой сцены быстро был найден фильм с подводными съемками. Но рыбы были сняты крупным планом и казались гораздо больше натуральной величины. Тогда было придумано объяснение, доктор Но говорит, что стекло увеличивает все, подобно линзе. * Писателю Яну Флемингу очень не понравился Шон Коннери, он считал, что неотесанный шотландец испоганит его любимое детище. Но после выхода фильма он кардинально изменил свое мнение. Флеминг был так восхищен работой Коннери, что в своем новом романе о Бонде «На секретной службе Ее Величества» (1963) дал своему герою шотландские корни. * Хотя Манипенни стала символом Британии, актриса Лоис Максуэлл, сыгравшая эту роль — канадка. * Бюджет первого фильма о Бонде был настолько ограничен, что машина суперагента голубой Sunbeam Alpine 1961года, была взят в аренду, в прокатной фирме. * Автор романов об агенте 007 Ян Флеминг очень хотел, чтобы доктора Ноу сыграл его кузен Кристофер Ли. Но лишь в 1974 году Ли досталась роль злодея Скарамангу в фильме о Бонде «Человек с золотым пистолетом». Роль доктора Ноу также предлагалась Максу Фон Сюдову, но он отказался. Примечания Ссылки * * * de:James Bond jagt Dr. No (Film) en:Dr. No (film) es:Agente 007 contra el Dr. No fr:James Bond 007 contre Dr. No ja:007 ドクター・ノオ pl:Doktor No (film) pt-br:007 - Contra o Satânico Dr. No Категория:Фильмы Категория:Шон Коннери